User talk:Kingofawosmeness777
Welcome Hi, welcome to Shawshank Redemption Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Cook Me Plox page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Bureaucrat Yes, certainly. Do you know of any of any communities about The Shawshank Redemption that may be interested in helping out here? - Cook Me Plox :What ideas do you have for new infoboxes, or to expand the character one? What I put there was just a quick attempt to jot something down. The actual making of the infoboxes is rather difficult (I'm not particularly good at it) but if you tell me what you want to add chances are I can do it. Also, I was wondering what naming convention you wanted to use for characters -- For now I was just using the names on the end credits because that was easiest. Should we have the most detailed name possible? - Cook Me Plox ::I decided it was probably best to use customized infoboxes. Like I said, we need ideas for more parameters on besides name/image/occupation/status/actor. I think I can probably make the templates so long as you tell me what we need to add. As for the names - it's sort of messy. For someone like Mert (Jude Ciccolella), he's "Guard Mert" on the end credits, just referred to as "Mert" throughout the movie, but we know his last name is Entwhistle based on the original Stephen King story and the script. - Cook Me Plox 19:10, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::How many characters do we know the date of birth of? The only one I can think of is Red (I can't remember it off the top of my head, I believe it's 1905) others we can approximate like Brooks and Andy, but that's only three. Also, I was thinking about adding a parameter for Inmate number (it would only show um if it was defined). - Cook Me Plox 19:31, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, it's probably best not to have that in there. I was thinking, though, that we could have some timelines for some of the main characters? Cook Me Plox 19:34, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sounds okay to me. Cook Me Plox 19:52, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Do you think we should consider things in the original script that didn't make it into the actual movie to be canon? For instance, we find out that Tommy's wife's name is Beth, and that Mert's last name is Entwhistle. What do you think? Cook Me Plox 23:50, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Also, do you think the wiki could use a new color scheme? Cook Me Plox 01:34, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, are you still up for editing here? Cook Me Plox 01:27, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. Cook Me Plox 02:14, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Damn didn't know there was a wiki for this, I love the movie, so will help from time to time. Did you create this? Dan the Man 1983 16:53, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin rights Hi there Kingofawosmeness777, In an attempt to make the community here more active and help it grow we have recently implemented an inactivity policy for those with additional user rights. The policy requires that anyone with additional user rights such as yourself shows a certain level of activity within a 6 month period. As you have not edited in a significant amount of time this message is being left for you to respond to about any intentions you have on this wiki. Many thanks, Dweller111 16:20, July 27, 2016 (UTC)